


Anti’s Sexcapades

by Codradin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Again sort of, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Danger Kink, Demons, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, German, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jackie is LOUD, Kinda, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roof Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Tentacle Sex, There's A Tag For That, Trans Male Character, Trans! Marvin, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codradin/pseuds/Codradin
Summary: Anti takes the time to fuck some of his fellow septics, and he's damn good at what he does.this is LITERALLY just porn. That's it. There's angst because Chase exists.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Antisepticeye/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Antisepticeye/JackieboyMan, Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent, Jameson Jackson/Antisepticeye
Comments: 70
Kudos: 165





	1. Jackie

Anti was flirtatious by nature.

Normally, he left Jackie...mostly out of his playful comments, mostly bugging Marvin and Henrik with them because they both hated Anti and hated it when he got suggestive with him, and the demon LOVED getting a reaction out of people.

But Marvin was on tour, and Henrik was over at the Ipliers because apparently Host had NO SELF CONTROL and had gotten himself hurt, and needed to be watched over by a doctor at all times. At least, that was what Jackie had heard.

Jackie expected Anti to move his flirting to JJ or Chase, as JJ would probably be completely scandalized by what Anti was suggesting, and Chase...well, Chase was dead inside, so maybe he was a bad candidate.  
Still.  
He didn't expect Anti to turn to _him._

It was so late it was early when Jackie came home from patrol, tired and aching, but today hadn't been all bad, which he was always relieved for. He quietly opened the door to their shared manor, closing it behind him with a sigh, not noticing the figure behind him until their hot breath ghosted over his ear.

"Hey there, _hero~_ " Anti purred directly into his ear, sending shivers up his spine. Jackie whirled around, eyes wide and face a little hotter than he'd like to admit, meeting Antis toothy grin and dark, lidded eyes, and something about that look made Jackie feel a little weak at the knees.

"Jesus CHRIST Anti, you cant fucking do that!" He whisper yelled, trying to be considerate about the other occupants. "You're INCREDIBLY lucky I didn't just fucking punch you!"

Antis grin grew, walking closer to Jackie, and for every subconscious step back Jackie took, the demon took another one forward, until he had Jackie backed against the wall, towering over the hero despite only being a little bit taller than him.

"U-uh, what are you doing?" Jackie asked nervously. Anti leaned closer, until they were just a few inches apart, and Jackie tried desperately to ignore the blood that rose to his face, inexplicably drawn to those beckoning eyes. Antis clawed hand cupped his chin gently, considering him for a moment.

"You look awful red, hero. Are you feeling alright?" He asked innocently.

"I-I-" Jackie's voice felt dry, eyes wide, brain lagging behind considerably. Antis hand moved up to his cheek and hair, gently brushing Jackie's hood down to his shoulders.

"You're very cute, you know that? All tough and defiant..." The demon hadn't stop smiling, but his eyes darkened as he leaned forward to purr into Jackie's ear. "Makes me want to pin you down and ravish you. Fuck you until you're screaming my name."

Jackie felt himself flush several shades darker, eyes growing impossibly wide, breath catching in his throat. Anti chuckled, a low sound that made Jackie shiver and all the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

"Would you like that, hero? For me to pin you against this wall and destroy you? Make you scream so loud Dark can hear you up in his little office? I bet you'd make such cute sounds, squirming on my cock. I wonder what the others would think, if they came down and found me pounding you into the ground...." the demon mused, and Jackie almost had it in him to be scandalized by the implications, but frankly far too much blood was going south for him to have higher brain functions. Anti clearly noticed Jackie quickly growing hard at his words, the hero turning his head away quickly, trying and failing to hide his fiery blush.

Anti laughed again, voice growing husky as he wedged his thigh between Jackie's, making the hero gasp and arch at the friction against his clothed cock, biting his lip to try and mute the moan that tried to escape him, his hips grinding against Antis jean-covered thigh unintentionally.

"Would you like that, gorgeous? For me to rip this suit off of you and take you right here, right now?" Anti rasped into his ear, before nipping lightly and carefully at the lobe, making Jackie whine softly. Jackie stammered something nonsensical, words forgotten in the sheer amount of arousal that coursed through his body, and Antis roaming hands weren't helping, sliding down his sides, his hips, grabbing his ass hard for a moment before caressing his thighs, making them shudder beneath the touch.

Yeah, he definitely wanted this.

"Well?" Anti prompted, and laughed almost evilly at Jackie's enthusiastic nod.

He ran a claw down Jackie's chest carefully, slicing easily through the fabric of his suit, the tip of his talon grazing Jackie's flesh, but it never cut his skin, just a ghost of a touch. He then tore the suit and anything he was wearing under it off of Jackie's body, making him yelp in surprise, the sudden cold making him shiver, but he blinked in surprise as Anti dropped to his knees, opening his mouth to say something, but Anti was unraveling that long tongue that Jackie swore was never that hot before and licking a trail of fire across the hero's hole before eagerly diving right in. Jackie slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his undignified squawk, eyes squeezing shut as Antis sinfully long tongue pressed deep inside of him, curling and twisting, hot and wet and rough against his inner walls. Jackie had to press his free hand against the wall to try and support his legs that suddenly threatened to give out as Anti found his prostate, sending stars across Jackie's vision, muffling his gasp and inevitable moan into his own hand, his legs trembling and toes curling as Anti prodded his tongue against Jackie's prostate for a moment longer before pressing further inside.

Jackie was positively shaking by the time Anti finally decided he was ready, panting hard into his hand, eyes wide and glazed over, taking the moment of respite as Anti stood back up to try and get his footing back, offhandedly wondering the last time he'd felt that shaky.

He squeaked when Anti hoisted him up by his thighs, Jackie's leg clamping around Antis hips instinctively, hands scrabbling against the wall, eyes snapping back into focus.

"S-since when could you..." Jackie breathed, but Anti just chuckled.

"There's a lot I can do you don't know about, puppet."

Jackie frowned slightly at the title, opening his mouth to say something, but then his hands were moving without his permission, wrists crossing high above his head, making him look up.

His hands had been bound together by glowing red string, pinning them together against the wall above him.

Anti leaned forward to nip and kiss at Jackie's neck while the hero's head was out of the way, making him gasp and arch his back slightly.

"A-Anti...?" Jackie all but whimpered.

The demon only hummed, gripping Jackie's hips hard enough he would probably leave bruises.  
When Jackie looked down again, Anti was suddenly naked, making Jackie do a double take.

He'd seen Anti shirtless before, he was a firm believer that "home was where the shirts weren't", but Jackie had never been this...close to him when he was naked.

Jackie kind of hated how his mouth watered at the sight of Antis bare chest, iron-bound muscles shifting beneath ivory skin as he easily supported Jackie's weight, scars littering his body, leading down to his hips and strong V line, which lead to...

"A-Anti, does your dick have scales?"

That sure as hell seemed to be what he was looking at. Anti was well endowed, that much was very clear, long and thick, but there did to seem to be odd...ridges. They did kind of look like scales.

"Yes, it does. Is that a problem?" Anti hummed against Jackie's throat, beginning to suck a hickey into the delicate skin.

"I-well, isn't that gonna hurt?" His voice wavered a little, but he did what he could to ignore the assault on his sensitive neck.

"It'll feel good. Trust me." Anti hummed, and Jackie opened his mouth to say something back, but then the head of said dick was rubbing against Jackie's entrance, and he forgot what he was going to say as Anti pressed inside.

Jackie threw his head back, hitting the wall behind him with a dull thunk, brows furrowing and face squeezing shut. It hurt, the stinging burn sharp, but it hurt so good, making Jackie bite his lip to muffle a low moan as the head of Antis cock slid into his hole.

Anti waited for a moment, letting Jackie adjust to the feeling of being full, before pressing further inside him, and then those things were sliding inside of Jackie, catching on the rim of Jackie's hole before sliding inside, scraping deliciously against his sensitive inside, making him moan loudly and shamelessly, and fuck there was a lot of them, making his eyes roll back before squeezing shut, each time he clenched down on Antis amazing cock making his entire body jerk and a moan rip out of his throat.

He was squirming by the time Anti was fully inside of him, panting and trembling in the demons grip. He felt Antis chest rumble in a chuckle as he leaned closer, pressing their chests together, his sinfully toned stomach rubbing slightly against Jackie's throbbing cock.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Anti hummed into Jackie's ear, laughing again at his mindless nodding. Jackie's thighs gripping Antis sides hard, fighting against the surprisingly tough bonds that held his hands, panting hotly towards the ceiling, face scrunched up in pleasure.

And then Anti was pulling out, and somehow it was so much worse.

Jackie howled as Anti pulled out much faster than he'd pressed in, those wicked spikes scratching so good against Jackie's walls, sending a rough shudder up his spine.

Jackie's chest was heaving when Anti paused, just the tip of his cock inside the hero's fluttering hole.

"You ready to scream my name, little hero?" Anti purred, making Jackie force an eye open to look at the demons smug grin, opening his mouth to speak, but then Antis grip on Jackie's hips tightened, shoving him down at the same time he slammed his hips upward, forcing his cock to rocket upwards into Jackie, making him throw his head back and _scream_ at the ceiling.

Anti set a punishing pace, their hips slapping together hard enough they'd inevitably bruise, but Anti didn't seem to care, savoring his loud cries and heaving breaths. Jackie was fully convinced he might die here, Antis cock stealing the air from his lungs, trying to writhe and thrash but being completely unable to, Anti gripping his hips tight and his arms stuck flexing above his head. Those fucking ridges were going to be the death of him, the rough pace making them almost consistently scraping and rubbing up against Jackie's insides, catching against the rim of his hole, making his toes curl and his body shake.

And the fucker hadn't even found his prostate yet.

Jackie felt a chill at the revelation. Oh fuck, Anti hadn't even hit his prostate yet and he was already howling loud enough to wake the entire damn house! He wasn't entirely sure he would even be able to breathe if Anti found that angle, some part of him wondering if this was Antis plot all along, to literally fuck Jackie to death.

And then, right on queue, the motherfucker shifted just _so_ , and those fucking ridges scraped against Jackie's prostate.

Jackie couldn't even try to stop himself from screaming now, entire body seizing up hard for a moment, which only served to make those fucking ridges dig into the bundle of nerves further, which made Jackie's shriek that much louder.

"A-ANTI-HOLY _SHIT!"_ Jackie wailed, making the demon giggle softly.

"Aw, did I find something you like?" He cooed playfully, almost inaudible from Jackie's caterwaul. Jackie was cursing loudly and colorfully as Anti kept fucking into him with inhuman speed and force, his absolutely mind numbing cock hitting Jackie's prostate with every thrust. Jackie swore he was seeing God, eyes rolling back,struggling desperately against the thread that held him, positive he was drooling as he cried out uncontrollably.  
"A-AN-NNGH-TI-F-UUUCK-GOD F-AH-CK SO-O GOOD- -SOGOODSOGOODSOGOODANTIANTIANTIANTI-" He was chanting Antis name like a mantra, so fucking close it hurt, Antis cock absolutely ruining him, fucking the oxygen out of his body, each delicious drag of those devious ridges making Jackie's brain liquefy just a little more, his hips trying to buck desperately, needing just a tiny bit more-

Anti released his hip to wrap his hand around Jackie's cock, and that was all he needed.

He came with a scream that burned his throat, vision going completely white, back arching sharply enough it hurt, body seizing up hard, ever single muscle going ridged, making Anti groan as Jackie grew unbelievably tight. Jackie's orgasm felt endless, waves of pleasure crashing into him, his hips bucking uncontrollably, neon green lightning sparking against his skin, making the string around his wrists strain to hold him as he thrashed.

When he finally came back to earth, he felt wrung out, going completely limp, eyes wide and glazed over, face damp with drool and pleasured tears, chest heaving wildly. Holy shit. He'd never cum that hard in his entire life. Anti was nuzzling into his neck, and Jackie whined in overstimulation as Antis hips moved again, and it was only then that he realized Anti hadn't cum yet.

"Fuck me. I can take it." Jackie rasped, wincing at his absolutely destroyed voice. Anti cocked an eyebrow at him for a moment, before shrugging to himself and beginning to plow Jackie again, chasing his own release.

Jackie yelped hoarsely, entire body tensing up against the intense sensation, so much more than it was before, but Antis low groan made it worth it.

Jackie watched in rapture as Anti came undone inside him, face scrunching up and low, throaty groans falling from his lips, his nails digging into Jackie's hips, thrusts growing wild and desperate, his aim going out the window, which relieved some of the intensity as he stopped pressing against Jackie's prostate.

Anti moaned Jackie's name as he came, the sheer amount of sin in the single word sending shivers up Jackie's spine, and he would've gotten hard again if he hadn't just had the best orgasm of his life. They lay there for a moment, panting hard, the strings disappearing from around Jackie's wrists, letting him toss his arms around the demons shoulders, pulling him close, peppering lazy kisses all of his face, silently relishing the surprised squeak Anti let out.

"You're awfully cuddly." Anti commented, getting only a tired hum in reply.

Anti pulled out, making Jackie's face screw up slightly at the gross feeling of cum dripping out of him. Anti shifted Jackie so he was carrying him bridal style, carrying him to the bathroom as the hero slowly fell asleep in his arms, his body sore, his voice destroyed, and a blissful smile on his face. 


	2. Marvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin hears about what he missed, and he can't help but be curious.

"So Chase told me what happened while i was gone."

Jackie cocked an eyebrow at Marvin, looking up from his phone, sprawled out on the couch.

"You're gonna need to be more specific than that. You were gone for like, a month."

Marvin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Waking up the entire damn house at 3am? Anti pinning you against a wall?" Jackie flushed pink, pulling his legs in, enough for the magician to plop down onto the couch next to him.

"Whats that all about? You really that sensitive?" Jackie turned a shade darker, but he gave the other man a half hearted glare.

"First of all, we both know I don't get laid that often, and second of all, no, I don't think I am."

Marvin raised an eyebrow higher. "Then what had you screaming his name so loud even Dark got a little concerned?"

Jackie balked at that. "Did he really?-you know what, nevermind. I don't want to know. But hear me out-" he sat up so he was facing his friend fully. "His dick had fuckin' spikes, okay."

Marvin made a face. "What the fuck?? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Jackie grimaced. "Beyond not being able to walk the next day? No. Spikes is a bad comparison. They were more like...scales or spines."

Marvin gave him a doubting look. "That still sounds painful."

"That's what i said! But it was the OPPOSITE of that, and i have no idea why, but it felt incredible." he turned a little pinker when he realized what the fuck he was talking about, but Marvin's shocked expression made it worth it.

"They-oh..."

"And that's why I woke the whole damn house."

Marvin's lips formed a thin line, and Jackie got the idea he himself was blushing beneath his mask.

"Oh, and also, hes got a REALLY long tongue, and DAMN does he know how to use it." Jackie added on, silently relishing his friends flustered face.

"I-oh my god, you're doing this JUST to make me horny, aren't you?" Marvin huffed, giving Jackie a weak glare.

Jackie shrugged. "Maybe. But also, I know you like a good fuck. Go talk to him. I'm almost positive he won't say no."

Marvin nodded quietly, standing and leaving the room without another word.

\--

Anti seemed pleasantly surprised when Marvin asked, a slow, toothy grin crossing his face.

"Oh? You want me to fuck you?"

Marvin sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, adjusting his mask subconsciously to make sure his blush was covered.

"Listen, I heard what you did to Jackie, and-"

"Word's getting out? I must be better than i thought!" The demon seemed INCREDIBLY pleased with all of this, making Marvin huff and roll his eyes.

"If you'd let me finish, I was _going_ to say I was curious. But if you're too busy gloating..."

He'd found Anti in his room, Marvin leaning back against the door, the demon grinning down at him, and Marvin hated to admit that he was _immensely_ turned on by the idea of that tongue alone. "Oh no, I've always got time for you~" Anti purred, taking Marvin's hand and dragging him to the bed, pushing him down onto his back.

Marvin tugged his shirt off, letting out a huff as his mask was knocked a little askew, fixing it quickly as Anti make quick work of Marvin's pants and underwear, his pleased grin growing when he saw how slick Marvin was already.

"Someone's excited~" he teased, causing Marvin to huff and look away, not willing to admit he was right. Anti only grinned, before prying his legs further apart, and then that tongue was sliding inside him, and Marvin moaned suddenly and loudly.

Jackie hadn't been kidding. That was long.

Marvin whimpered and squirmed, grinding down on Antis face, hands gripping the sheets as the demon purred, sending sweet vibrations up into Marvin as his tongue explored further inside him. Marvin whined when Anti removed his tongue, grinning mischievously up at the dazed magician.

"You know, Jackie didn't get to experience _all_ I could do..." Anti mused, making Marvin open an eye to look down at him.

"O-h yeah? What did he miss?" Marvin panted, giving a weak glare as Anti only grinned before leaning back down to drag his tongue up Marvin's slick entrance, circling his clit teasingly, making him moan and arch.

Anti kept Marvin's thighs parted, despite the muscles trembling and trying to clamp around his head as he licked up and down Marvin's clit with a steady rhythm, making him gasp and throw his head back, hips bucking and shuddering, his hands scrambling down to grip at Anti's messy hair, some part of him realizing how soft the strands were.

And then static sparked against his clit, and he forgot everything for a moment.

Marvin howled and threw his head back violently, the constant dull buzz that surrounded the demon suddenly intensified, making that tongue almost _vibrate,_ giving his clit one more deliciously long lap, before going back down to his soaked entrance, diving back in his a pleased hum, lapping up all the slick that Marvin had leaked before shoving his tongue back inside him, long and twisting and sparking against Marvin's inner walls, making him cry out and clench around it, feeling it coil inside him, rolling back in on itself, stretching Marvin's walls, making his hips buck and cant uncontrollably, grinding against Anti desperately.

Anti moved his hands up to Marvin's hips, one hand keeping them pinned to the mattress, the other sliding down to thumb as Marvin's sensitive clit, that same electric buzz humming from the pad of Antis thumb.

Marvin almost sobbed, releasing Anti's hair in favor of gripping his own, panting and shaking, sputtering curses with what little air he could get.

"Ah-An-ti, I-I'm gonna-" he tried to warn the demon, but that only seemed to spur him on, rubbing his clit encouragingly, the buzzing hum growing stronger, his tongue sliding further inside, rubbing against his walls deliciously, those wicked vibrations sending Marvin over the edge with a keen.

The demon lapped up his cum eagerly before finally pulling away, face wet with slick and cum, grinning up at the breathless magician, sliding his hands back to Marvin's hip as he leaned up to kiss him. Marvin could taste himself on Antis lips and tongue, enough to make him moan.

Anti grinned down at him, and suddenly something hot and heavy was grinding between Marvin's lips, making him whine, grasping at Antis shoulders.

"Think you can take a little more?" Anti hummed against Marvin's neck, before starting to give the magician a necklace of dark hickeys.

"S-shit, yes, please-" Marvin gasped, letting out a low moan as Anti pressed inside. The head of his cock felt normal, at least as far as Marvin's fried brain could tell, hot and thick inside of him.

Then Anti began to press the rest inside.

Marvin howled, back arching. Holy Christ, he _did_ have spines on his dick, and they felt _amazing,_ scraping against him so good. Marvin let go of Anti's shoulder in favor of biting down on his hand, determined to not get this loud this soon, no matter how good Anti felt.

Anti clicked his tongue, but he didn't remove Marvin's hand, simply tightening his grip and lifting Marvin's hips, before beginning to _rail_ Marvin, pounding him into the mattress. Marvin let out a muffled scream, biting down on his hand hard enough it drew blood, eyes squeezing shut as he was pounded into, those spikes ruining his dripping cunt, the angle far too perfect, the hands on his hips gripping hard enough to bruise, sharp teeth nipping at his shoulder before biting down hard, the sweet pain making him moan helplessly.

Marvin began to squirm, his free hand clawing at Antis back, back arching and body shaking, breathing hard, teeth clamped tightly on his hand as Anti soothed the bite with kitten licks. Anti purred into his ear,sending shivers down Marvin's spine, his thick cock spearing him open, the hard pace sending delicious heat directly to Marvin's groin, the spines scraping and rubbing against his g-spot, sending him into a frenzy, finally letting go of his hand in favor of raking his nails down Antis back, crying out at the top of his lungs, body clenching around Antis length.

"You know, neither of you saw how long my tongue really is," Anti panted, pressing his and Marvin's foreheads together, staring directly into Marvin's lidded eyes.

"W-wha?" Marvin gasped. How could it get any longer?

Anti sat up, never slowing his pace, opening his mouth to release his tongue fully, and all Marvin could do was watch with wide eyes as it uncoiled all the way down to Marvin's stomach and then some.

"H-how the-ah-f-fuck do you talk?" Marvin managed, only getting a grin in response. That tongue slid down from Marvin's stomach, down to Marvin's clit, beginning to lick at it, those same sparks coming back, making Marvin's eyes roll back, forcing him over the edge with a sob.

Antis pace grew inhumanly fast as he chased his own orgasm, Marvin clenching around him tightly, and if Marvin hadn't been so lost in his own pleasure, he might've noticed the final thing Anti had up his sleeve.

Anti came with a groan, and Marvin gasped as the base of his cock that had grown without his knowledge suddenly forced its way inside him, so thick it made Marvin gasp for breath, body shuddering violently as Anti came deep inside him with a sigh.

There was several moments of silence beyond their panting breaths, before Marvin finally spoke.

"A knot? Really?" He clenched around it subconsciously, before groaning softly as Antis cock dug into his walls. "Shit, nevermind, please keep your dick inside me."

Anti laughed, his tongue back in his mouth as he nuzzled Marvin's neck. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry~" he purred.

Marvin sighed and nodded, Anti shifting so they were both on their side, his chin on Marvin's head, their arms thrown around eachother, content just to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Marvin cant get pregnant. I have a list of reasons why that I will not list here at this time.
> 
> EDIT: this ones formatting was really funky for some reason, hope I fixed it


	3. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase's been having a less then stellar day, too caught up in his brain to function.  
> Anti has a solution!

Chase had...well, both seen and heard about Antis reign of literal fucking terror, both heard about verbally and through being woken up at 5am, thinking someone was being murdered. Just when he'd actually gone to sleep too.

Fuckers.

To say he was in a sour mood was an understatement. He had a headache, his depression was worse, his heart aching. Everything felt pointless.

Too bad he was awful at napping, despite being a dad.

Or, ex-dad.

He sighed and shook his head, staring blankly at the opposite wall of his room. He had yet to leave his bed, still curled up in the blankets, drinking the whiskey he kept in his bedside table, head a mess of painful thoughts and memories.

Damn shame he couldn't kill himself. Shneep had a way of keeping him alive.

Someone knocked at the door, and he grimaced as his headache spiked at the sound.

"Chase?"   
Chase groaned to himself. He wasn't sure he had the energy to socialize right now.

"What the fuck d'ya want?" He grumbled.

"Well...you've been inside your room all day. You alright?"

He frowned, glaring at the door.  
"Just thinking about my dead family. Doing just peachy." He hissed.

There was a long pause, before Anti opened and closed the door quietly, coming to sit on the edge of Chase's bed.

Chase hated how attractive Anti was. He had no right to look like-like that! Sure, they all looked around the same, but there was something just so...alluring about Anti. His eyes were an enchanting green surrounded by voids of calm darkness, his voice as smooth as melted butter and body as solid as iron. Chase could see the way his muscles moved, even through his shirt.

_Fuck._  
  
Maybe Chase was lonely, but he just wanted to kiss those lips, wondering how they would feel. Would Anti reciprocate? Or would he push Chase away?

Fuck, Chase had it bad for him.

"...Uh, Chase?" 

Chase was knocked out of his revere by Anti's voice, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah-sorry. What were you saying?"

"...Nothing. what were you thinking about?"  
There was a hint of mischief in his eyes, a slight smirk on his face as he leaned closer to Chase.

"Ah-nothing. Nothing at all." Chase tried to keep his voice level, but those eyes were piercing into his soul, encouraging him to spit it out, tell the demon everything.

"You're awfully red to be thinking about nothing."

Chase felt the heat he hadn't noticed before grow hotter, immediately turning away in shame.

Fuck. He should not be this horny for a demon. For _Anti_ of all people.

He felt the bed shift, before suddenly Anti was looming over him, grinning down at him, eyes lidded and inviting.

Chase's eyes widened, staring up at Anti in flustered fear, suddenly unable to tear away from those eyes.

"Its okay, Chaser." Anti purred, sending shivers down his spine. "You can tell me. What's got you so flustered?" Chase swallowed, torn between shoving Anti away just to be petty, or telling him and potentially seeing what exactly Anti had been doing to the others to ruin them so thoroughly.

He stared up at Anti awkwardly for a moment as the demon took the bottle from his hand that Chase had forgotten about and set it aside, never looking away from the blushing mess of a human.

"Well?"

"I-I was...thinking about you..." he whispered, finally ripping his gaze away to stare at the blankets in shame. He gasped when he felt one of Antis hand gently grip his chin, turning his head back to face the grinning demon.

"Good boy."

Chase shuddered, realizing he would move mountains to hear those words again. He'd never done anything other than what the others considered 'vanilla', but the shot of pleasure he felt from those words alone answered a lot of questions for him.

"What do you want?" Chase wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't know enough about this to give a decent answer, stuttering for a moment as he struggled to think.

"I-I-I don't know." He finally answered.

The demon considered him for a moment before speaking. "Never been with a man?" He hummed as Chase shook his head no. "That's okay. I'll show you."

He pulled the blankets away from Chase, releasing Chase's head in favor of scooting down the bed, face to face with the bulge in Chases sweats. Chase turned to bury his face into his pillows.

Fuck, he wasn't sure if he was ready for the image of Antis face next to Chase's dick. He was partially convinced he might overheat and die. He lifted his hips eagerly as Anti removed his pants and boxers, tossing them aside easily, the demon letting out a low hum as Chase let out a slow breath, trying to relax.

Something hot and wet ran up the side of his dick, and he bucked suddenly. It felt like a tongue, but it was much longer than a normal one, coiling around his length easily, strong hands pinning his hips to the bed as his hips tried to move.

"Jesus Christ, _Anti-"_ He moaned, feeling the demons tongue coil around more of him, pulsing around him like some kind of tentacle, sending heat straight to Chases groin. He groaned, panting softly as Anti took his entire length into his mouth in one go, his tongue still gripping his cock, and it was all Chase could do to grip Antis hair and try to hold on, moaning helplessly.

He panted and squirmed, letting out a high, needy moan as Anti sucked and swallowed around him, his throat pulsing around his cock like the best kind of vice, tongue curling and rubbing against the sensitive vein on the underside of Chases cock, making his thighs clench around his head, ankles crossing against Antis back.

"Ah-an-ti-I-I'm gonna-" he tried to speak, only to whine as Anti pulled away, pulling his ridiculously long tongue away from chase and back into his mouth, untangling Chases legs from around him, giving him a moment to catch his breath.

Chases eyes were shut, panting up at the ceiling, whimpering softly as Anti spread his legs a little further apart, moving without thought, before he felt something prod as his entrance. He yelped and jumped in surprise, staring down at Anti with wide eyes.

"A-Anti?!" He squeaked, uncertain. The demon just grinned, nuzzling against Chases inner thigh.

"Just breathe. It'll feel good, I promise."

Chase swallowed, a bit of anxiety sparking in his pleasure-fuzzed brain, but he tried to obey, taking slow, deep breaths, grimacing as a slick finger breached him. It hurt, a stinging, uncomfortable pain, thighs twitching and trying to close, feeling horribly exposed, body tensing, whining when that made it so much worse, made the finger feel so much bigger than it already did.

"Shh, its okay." Anti hummed, his movement stopping, keeping Chases legs spread with his free hand. "Its alright. Just relax." He soothed, and Chase did his best to obey.

"Good boy." The demon purred as he felt Chases hole relax, sending a shiver up his spine. Fuck, that shouldn't turn him on as much as it did.

Anti continued to move, gently pressing his finger deeper inside Chase, rubbing his inner thigh soothingly, leaning up to lick Chase's length again to distract him from the discomfort.

Chase whined as Anti carefully added another finger, the stretch burning, making him grip the sheets in pleasure-pain as Anti continued to lap at Chases cock, curling his tongue around him and licking at the sensitive head, keeping him fairly relaxed as he stretched him. Anti settled back after a moment, making Chase whine, prying open an eye to look down at him, about to ask why he stopped.

Those fingers twisted inside of him, and suddenly some sweet, alien pleasure flowed through him.

Holy _shit,_ that felt amazing, leaving him gasping and arching, the pain all but forgotten as he suddenly rolled his hips down on Antis digits, desperate for him to do that again, moaning softly as the demon complied.

"There you go..." Anti cooed, leaning up to nibble at Chases neck, the humans legs spreading further apart on their own, needy and panting. "Good, isn't it?" Chase nodded rapidly, screwing his eyes shut again, leaning his head away from Antis exploring mouth, letting out a long, sweet moan as Anti found a rhythm, pressing against that spot inside of him that sent thick pleasure straight into Chases veins, leaving him shaking and panting.

Anti added another finger, getting a low whine that rapidly turned into a groan as he prodded Chases prostate, watching as he squirmed and bucked into Anti's fingers, moaning when Anti began to suck a mark onto Chase's sensitive neck.

Chase gripped the demons shoulders mindlessly, his fiery blush having spread to his ears and down his neck, contrasting nicely against the necklace of hickeys Anti intended on leaving. He pulled his fingers out when he deemed Chase ready, wiping his fingers off on the sheets, before pulling his and Chase's shirts off, before moving to kick off his own jeans and boxers.

Chase took the moment to try and regain his lost wits, his mind feeling like liquid. How had this even happened? Anti leaned over him again, grinning down at him with that _damn_ smile that always made Chase a blushing mess, setting a strong arm by Chases head, iron muscles rolling beneath beautiful ivory skin, broad chest moving easily with each breath, dark eyes piercing into Chases soul.

_Fuck._

Anti leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. "This is going to hurt, but I promise it'll be good. Just relax for me." Chase must've made some kind of confirming sound, because Anti began to press in, and _fuck_ that did hurt, but it was a different hurt than before, a slight burn that made some kind of sick pleasure churn inside of him.

He moaned without thinking about it, eyes fluttering shut, and Anti raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You like a little pain, don't you?" he seemed _delighted_ at this discovery, and Chase felt shame roll through him, turning his head away, feeling Anti's hot breath puff against his ear. Anti went slow despite this, but he leaned down to nip at Chase's collar, earning soft whimpers as he tried to muffle himself, biting his lip, screwing his eyes shut.

Chase jumped when he felt something weird and kind of rough press into him, making him yelp in surprise.

"Anti?!" He squeaked, a little panicked, only to be shushed by the demon.

"Shh, it's okay, just relax for me." he soothed, and Chase tried to comply, letting out soft breaths, whining softly as those weird...spikes? Ridges? Pressed further inside of him, stretching him, sending sweet pain through him, enough to make him muffle a whine.

Anti paused when he was fully inside Chase, giving him a moment to breathe. Holy shit, he felt so _big,_ stuffing Chase to what felt like the brim, sure he'd be tasting dick in the back of his throat, leaving him gasping and shaking as he tried to adjust. Maybe it was his inexperience, but he felt _massive_.

Anti considered him for a moment, before slowly pulling out completely.

"W-wha?" Chase mumbled, confused.

"Roll over."

Chase blinked up at him, before shakily doing as he said, rolling onto his stomach, squeaking as Anti pulled his hips up, Chases knees instinctively coming to support him. He whined when he realized how exposed he was, ass in the air, cock hanging heavy between his legs.

Anti leaned over him, hot breath puffing against his shoulder and ear. "Good boy." he rumbled, voice low and rough. Chase could practically feel the vibrations.

He would never admit how it made him moan.

Anti just grinned, before pressing inside him again, thick cock spearing him open, pressing even deeper inside of him, leaving him gasping and shuddering, clenching around him instinctively when he stopped, sheathed inside Chase's tight heat.

"A-Anti-" he moaned weakly.

"Yes?" Was all he got in response.

"Move, _please!"_ he gasped, practically begging. He could almost hear Anti grin, before that fat, ridged cock pulled almost completely out of him, before shoving back in sharply, making him cry out. That felt better than Chase ever thought it would, trying to muffle his sounds with the mattress as Anti picked a deep, slow pace, feeling so deep inside of him Chase was convinced he might be able to see a bulge in his stomach. He felt a hand tangle with his hair, knocking his hat aside, and he whined, letting out a surprised gasping moan as Anti suddenly tugged, pulling his head away from the sheets, the demons breath hot against his ear.

"Good boy, moaning so sweet for me. You like it when I hurt you?" Chase nodded, moaning at the pain it brought when his hair was tugged, his scalp stinging as Antis cock filled him so good, making his toes curl and his eyes screw shut.

Anti grinned against his ear, before biting the cartilage gently, sending a shiver down Chase's spine, licking at the bite gently before moving down, nipping at Chase's shoulder as his pace sped up suddenly, their hips slapping together, Anti's hips shifting just enough for his cock to glance off that perfect spot inside of him, making him cry out long and loud.

"Anti, oh my _god!"_ he wailed, his legs shaking, eyes lidded, pleasured tears forming as Anti bit down on his shoulder suddenly, drawing blood before soothing the wound with kitten licks, a hand still tangled in Chases unruly hair, forcing his back to arch, giving Anti a perfect angle to destroy Chase with.

Chase couldn't stop himself from making noise even if he wanted to, panting wildly, body rocking slightly at the force of Anti's thrusts, sweet alien pleasure flowing through him as that delicious spot inside him was abused, those ridges creating sweet friction against his walls, hole clenching around Anti's cock mindlessly. Anti hummed softly, a hand releasing Chase's hip to grip his cock, running his thumb over the sensitive tip, collecting the pre-cum that he'd begun to drip, creating a wonderful wet friction that made Chase's eyes roll back.

"A-Anti-I'm gonna cum-" he gasped, hips bucking wildly between Antis cock and hand.

"Cum for me." Anti purred directly into Chases ear, and he couldn't have resisted if he tried.

Chase cried out, his shout bouncing off the walls of his room, his toes curling and hands gripping the sheets hard enough they tore, the pleasure endless and bone deep, violent shudders wracking his frame, his arms giving out, leaving the hand in his hair the only thing holding him up.

His legs felt like jelly and his entire body was cold with sweat when he came down from his high, gasping and shaking, pleasured tears running down his face, whining hoarsely when he felt Anti still pounding him, having released his cock in favor of holding his hips still again. It hurt, the overstimulation sharp, but it felt so _good,_ so intense it made him groan shamelessly. He couldn't decide if he wanted it to end _right now,_ or if he wanted to be here forever, Anti's thick, _amazing_ cock ruining him from the inside out. Anti was growling into his ear, fucking Chase hard and fast, the grip on Chase's hair tight and painful, sending tingles down his spine. Chase felt the pleasure begin to mount again, some part of him aware that Anti was fucking him faster and harder, growling into Chases ear, the vibrations rumbling through his chest.

"Fuck, such a good boy, so hot and tight around me, taking my cock like a perfect little sex toy. My perfect little whore." He hissed, and Chase kind of hated that he moaned at the derogatory language. "Who do you belong to, puppet? Who's your master?" Anti snarled, and Chase didn't hesitate before responding.

"You! Fuck, i-i belong to you Anti-shit, fill me so good, feels so good, want you, want you to come in me, please master-"

Anti moaned. "Fuck, such a good puppet."

His pace grew inhumanly fast, fucking the air out of Chases lungs, leaving him babbling nonsense, eyes rolling back as tears and drool rolled down his face, scrabbling against the sheets desperately for purchase. "Yes, _yes!_ Please master fuck me harder! Fill me up, I want your cum- _fuck!_ please touch me I'm so close, master please! I'm your puppet I'm your puppet I'm your puppet please let your puppet cum I'm so close-" he babbled, his mind being fucked out by his masters perfect cock, keening high and loud when a hand gripped his cock again, a low groan echoing through Chases head.

_"Cum for your master, puppet."_

Chase _screamed_ as he came, vision turning white as pleasure roared through him, endless and almost painful in its intensity, entire body clenching and convulsing as his cock stained the sheets white with his second load, going completely boneless when he came back to earth, moaning softly as he felt liquid heat fill him, Anti's cock pulsing inside of him.

Chase fell limp against the sheets, gasping desperately for air, eyes wide and unseeing, feeling Anti purr and nuzzle against his neck, calming his frayed nerves.

An overwhelming exhaustion washed through Chase as Anti pulled out, gently rolling him onto his side, grinning to himself at Chase's distant, fucked-out face, stained with drool and tears. He tossed on a pair of pants before teleporting to the bathroom and teleporting back with a soft, wet rag, gently cleaning Chase up and glitching the sheets to a clean set, tossing a blanket over the human as he passed out, getting a mumbled 'thanks' before Chase crashed completely.


	4. JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ didn't plan on getting caught up in all of this. He didnt exactly think his desires were...on brand.
> 
> And yet, Anti knows them all.

At this point, _everyone_ had heard about Anti's mission to make the entire house scream so loud the Ipliers heard it. Anti was strutting around like a peacock, chest a little puffed as he walked around the manor, the others having to resort to...less mobile ways.

JJ had no intention on joining in on Anti's little adventure. It wasn't that he didn't *want* to, not exactly. It had been a while since the mute man had gotten any, and while the logical part of his brain told him Anti would have no problem with fucking him, JJ was...well, he was nervous.

His desires weren't exactly...gentlemanly. Everyone assumed he would have the lowest sex drive, and that his kinks would be mellow at best.

JJ hated how wrong that was.

He was very good at hiding it, and being mute helped. He never said anything he didn't mean to, and he was a talented actor by nature.

No one ever had to know the truth.

Which is why he intended to simply avoid Anti until the demon was done with his little....escapade. Unfortunately, that was much harder said than done.

_Especially_ if the person you're avoiding actively comes searching.

JJ was relaxing on the couch, reading the small book he always kept on his person. He hadn't seen Anti all day, which was both a surprise and a relief. Anti was usually quite active, especially these days.

Marvin and Jackie were sitting beside him, watching a movie that JJ had blocked out completely, absorbed in his own little world. The room was dim, but not dark enough JJ couldn't read.

It was quiet beyond the movie, Jackie and Marvin completely absorbed in it. 

Thanks to JJ being unable to make noise, they didn't notice when something slid down from the roof, wrapping around JJs middle and pulling him up to the ceiling.

JJ squawked silently, struggling instinctively, before freezing when he realized how high the main room's ceiling was.

He looked up, coming face to face with a grinning Anti.

_Anti, what in the world are you doing?_ JJ signed furiously, letting out silent huff. _Put me down this instant!_

Anti hummed quietly, keeping his voice to a low, soft rumble.

"Now, why would I do that? I spent so much time trying to get you up here!"

JJ frowned, brows furrowing.

_ Why? _

"Well...I had an idea." The demon began, and it was only now that JJ realized the demon was leaning against the ceiling, like his gravity had changed. His hands were free, so what was...

Jameson's eyes widened when he realized a straight up _tentacle_ was wrapped around his middle.

He looked back up at the demon, keeping his face as an annoyed frown.

_ Okay. What is it? _

"I was thinking..." Anti rumbled, reaching forward to gently brush Jamesons jaw. "You and I could have a little _fun_ up here~" he cooed.

Oh god. Not this. How did he know?

"As much as you don't use modern technology, I know you have a phone. And we both know I can enter any electronic I want." Anti rumbled, hands sliding to fiddle with JJs button up.

Jameson felt his breath catch, eyes widening in horror. How much did he see?

His hands were shaky as he signed him the question, shivering unintentionally when the demon's voice dropped an octave.

"I've seen _everything_ , little puppet. I know what you want." 

Jameson could only swallow, torn. He wanted this, but he wasn't ready to admit that Anti was right, that this was exactly what he wanted. 

"Is that a yes?"

Jameson nodded, swallowing thickly. Maybe...maybe just this once, he could indulge himself.

Anti grinned, and tentacles sprouted from the roof, deep sea green as they wrapped around Jameson, creating a solid cage around him, holding him up, wrapping around his wrists and pinning them above his head, Antis hands quickly undoing JJs pants to yank them down.

JJ hissed silently, tendrils wrapping around his calves and thighs, spreading his legs as Anti hummed under his breath, nestling between Jamesons legs, giving his quickly hardening cock a slow, long lick, earning a shudder, before Anti moved down, shoving his tongue into Jamesons hole suddenly.

Jameson gasped and arched, biting his lower lip as he squirmed, subconsciously tugging at the bonds around his wrists. This was weird, filthy, and _completely_ irresponsible.

He _loved it._

He could only squirm and shudder as Anti's tongue pressed deeper inside him, long and thick as it spread him open, teasing his prostate before Anti pulled back, leaning forward to whisper in JJ's ear.

"They can see you, you know. If they look up, they'll see _everything_. See the way you arch on my cock, the sweet faces you'd make as I _pound_ you." 

Jameson shuddered, glancing down. The tentacles had gaps between them, enough that if Marvin or Jackie looked up, they would indeed see everything.

Jamesons cock twitched, a bead of pre-cum forming at the tip.

"But you'd like that, wouldn't you? You want me to take you where _everyone_ can see. You want them to know how much of a good little pet you are. You want them to see how much of a cockslut you really are." Anti growled as some long and...slimy prodded at Jamesons ass, before slowly sliding inside.

Shit, this was hitting Jameson right in every single kink. He looked down at himself, panting softly and silently, only able to watch as a tentacle curled inside him, the thin tip prodding at his prostate, making him huff and screw his eyes shut, hips trying to rock, only for another tentacle to wrap completely around his hips, holding them still.

Anti nipped at Jamesons throat, humming against the sensitive flesh there, hands running down his body as the tentacle inside of him fucked him open, curling and twisting inside of him, making him moan silently and helplessly, the mere idea they were doing this in _public_ where _anyone_ could see them if they just looked up made heat coil in his stomach as he tried to squirm, already panting.

He shuddered and gasped as the tentacle steadily began to thicken inside of him, growing bigger and bigger, stretching his ass in the most painfully sweet way, stuffing him to the brim, making his eyes roll back from the sheer _size_ of it.

His legs tensed and strained against the tendrils keeping him spread, hands clenching and twitching, chest heaving as he was stuffed to the brim, the thing sliding deeper inside him to what felt like past his prostate, and JJ couldn't have stopped himself from cumming if he tried.

His body seized up, clenching around the intrusion tightly, sending fiery pleasure through his veins as it pressed against every sensitive spot he had, making tears form in his eyes as he gasped and cried out silently, convulsing within his bonds.

He felt limp, gasping desperately for air, still stuffed completely, to the point where when he looked down, he could see a sizable bulge in his stomach.

Shit.

"I wonder what the others would think, seeing their perfect gentleman tied up, being split in half by a tentacle and loving _every second of it."_ anti purred. "What would they say if they looked up now? Seeing you covered in your own cum, being fucked by the biggest thing you can manage?"

Good god, JJ might die if he got any more aroused right now. He just whined silently, heaving for breath, clenching around the massive intrusion with an airy whimper.

"I seem to recall _one more thing_ that was all over your phone..." the demon mused as the tentacle slowly pulled out, before shoving itself back inside violently, rocking Jamesons entire body, making him throw his head back and _wail_ mutely at the ceiling, entire body seizing up.

"You want me to milk you dry, was it? Fuck you until you physically cant take it?"

Jameson was too busy being absolutely _destroyed_ by the monstrosity of a tentacle inside of him to respond, not that his bound hands would allow that anyway. Gods above, Anti was a walking wet dream right now. He wanted to be fucked by this thing until he was cumming dust.

Anti took his silent cries as a yes, it seem. He nuzzled into JJs neck, biting down gently before sucking on the skin, determined to leave his mark on the man.

Not that Jamesons completely destroyed ass didnt show that already.

Jameson was positively sobbing by the time he reached his second orgasm, the tentacle ramming inside of him, creating mind-numbing friction that made stars burst in his eyes, slamming against his prostate with every thrust, sending him into delirium as he was fucked within an inch of his life.

Anti watched in rapture as Jameson came, taking in the way his back arched sharply, the silent wail that fell from his lips, the pleasured tears that rolled down his bright red cheeks, watching as his entire body grew tight as a bowstring, cum splattering against his stomach and chest.

"There you go, good pet~ so good for me~ I wonder how many times you can cum before you pass out?" Anti mused, wrapping a hand around Jamesons sensitive cock, making him sob and thrash helplessly.

It was so much, the stimulation painfully sweet, entire body trying to fight against the bonds, pleading for a break Jamesons mind hoped it wouldn't get. The overstimulation was going to drive him mad, the mix of the mind melting precision of the tentacle inside of him and the skilled hand around his cock teasing the head as he stroked him was going to kill him, he was sure. He was going to burst, come apart at the very seams, the pleasure destroying him from the inside out.

Anti brought him to his third like that, a hand around his cock and the tentacle fucking his ass, making the mute man scream silently as he came so hard it hurt, the tentacles actually having to strain a little to hold him as he spasmed uncontrollably.

Anti released his cock afterwards, only to lean down and take it into his mouth, sinfully long tongue curling around it, sucking his length so perfectly it would have Jameson babbling if he could talk.

It hurt, it was agony, but Jameson never wanted it to end, tears and drool running down his face freely, entire body shaking violently, hips trying so hard to thrash, to get away from the immense stimulation, head tossing side to side uncontrollably.

When he opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed, he was looking down, directly down at his friends, who were _just_ beneath them.

It was all it took to send him careening over the edge for a fourth time, only a dribble of cum dripped into Anti's mouth, the demon swallowing it up eagerly, making the mute man sob as his throat constricted deliciously around his length.

The stimulation was rapidly changing from pleasure to pain when he came back down, and he realized with a bit of fear they didn't have a signal to stop, but it didn't seem to matter. Anti pulled away, and the tentacle slid out of his completely destroyed ass.

Jameson heaved for breath, eyes wide and unseeing as Anti rubbed his thighs soothingly, removing the tension JJ hadn't reazlied had built up there.

"Good pet. You did so well." Anti cooed. "Just relax, I'll take care of you~" 

Jameson could only nod, exhausting hitting him like a train once the stimulation stopped completely, feeling the tentacles around his limbs unwind and dissapear, before he was gently picked up by Anti, leaning against his shoulder as Anti teleported him to the bathroom, a warm, bubbly bath already waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for him before I had one for Henrik so that's why hes up first
> 
> I posted this on my phone please excuse any errors my computer died yesterday


	5. Henrik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik returns from the Ipliers, and Anti is raring to pound the good doctor into the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite this being the most requested thing of me, it still took me a fuckin month to write this damn thing 
> 
> I dont know what that says about me, but im too tired to care so have this on-fire garbage can that could be a nursery

Henrik was stressed.

He was always stressed, to be fair. After coming back from keeping the Host from dying, he quickly discovered Anti had been...busy in his stead.  No one was walking quite right, and everyone was giving fleeting looks to both each other and the demon, who was strutting around like a cat who just caught something it wasn’t supposed to.   
  
Henrik had no plan to succumb to Anti’s games. He was far too behind after taking those days off to tend to the Host. The paperwork was piling up in time with his too-be sleepless nights.   
  
He barely gave Anti a glance when the demon walked in like he owned the place, leaning against the doctor's cluttered desk, arms crossed over his chest confidently.    
  
“What do you need, Anti.” Henrik deadpanned, pen scratching against the papers in front of him furiously.   
  
“Nothin’. Just wanted to ask how you’ve been. Long time no see!” He chirped with far too much energy.   
  
“It has been three days.”   
  
“I know! That’s a long time! I haven’t been able to bother you for like, half a week!”   
  
“Certainly not long enough…” He grumbled to himself, but Anti feigned offence.   
  
“Such cruel words! You hurt me, doctor.”   
  
Henrik gave him a swift glare.   
“I’m  _ going  _ to if you do not leave me be.”   
  
Anti grinned, leaning in closer.   
“Promise?”   
  
Henrik growled softly, irritation rising swiftly.   
“That was not an offer, you hideously dick-minded creature.”   
  
Anti laughed, voice rich and low, their noses inches from each other, Henrik’s sharp glare level with Anti’s taunting eyes.   
  
“What do I have to do to get you to leave me be? I am far too behind for you, pest.”   
  
Anti hummed, considering his words, either ignoring or completely unbothered by Henrik’s jab as he thought.   
  
“I could fuck you over this desk.”   
  
Henrik had to do a double take, giving Anti a disgusted look.   
“Wh-absolutely not! I know what you’ve been up to while I was away, and I will have no part in it!”   
  
Anti grinned, following the doctor as he leaned back.   
“Aw, c’mon doc. It’d be a lot more fun than all of this boring stuff.”   
  
Henrik scowled.   
“I am saving lives! Lives, I’m sure, you had some part in endangering!”   
  
A bit of genuine hurt flashed over the demon's face, but it was quick enough that Henrik might’ve been imagining it, his smug grin and lidded eyes returning as fast as they’d left.   
“How could signing a bunch of papers be saving lives? If you were in the operating room, then sure. But you’re not. You’re here, doing boring-ass fuckall that we both know you don’t want to be doing. It won’t be long.”   
  


“I don’t think that’s a promise you can keep,  _ d _ _ ämon.”  _ Henrik hissed, and Anti rolled his eyes.   
  
“You underestimate me. How about this; you let me have my way with you, and I’ll leave you alone for the next, oh...week.”   
  
The offer was tempting. Anti would leave him be, and Henrik was very high strung. Scientifically, he knew this would help, and hormonally he knew he wasn’t against the idea.   
  
He considered Anti for a moment, his sharp teeth and glowing eyes, before sighing.   
  
“...Fine.”

Anti's grin widening, surging down to capture his mouth in a searing kiss.

Henrik huffed, unsurprised by the demon’s eagerness, but he let Anti claim his mouth, their tongues clashing and teeth clacking ungracefully.   
  
Henrik was panting softly when they broke away, dark, grinning eyes staring at his assuredly flushed face. He internally cursed himself for succumbing to this beast so easily.   
  
And then Anti appeared directly in his lap, and suddenly he didn’t care much anymore.   
  
Anti ground his ass directly against Henrik’s growing erection, earning a clipped whine, the doctors head falling back, exposing his neck to Anti’s exploring mouth, teeth and tongue marking up the pale column of his neck.   
  
Henrik bit back a whimper, pawing lightly at Anti’s shirt, feeling the chuckle that resonated through Anti’s chest as he leaned back enough to toss the article of clothing aside.   
  
He really was a piece of work, a gorgeous specimen all parts of Henrik liked, both his doctor side and his (usually suppressed) hormonal side.   
  
“Your turn, doctor.”   
  
Henrik shivered, that dark, beautiful voice curling around the title so sinfully sweet.   
He shoved his coat off easily, shifting enough to pull the shirt of his scrubs off and toss it aside with an uncharacteristic carelessness that those compelling eyes demanded.   
  
“So eager. You really want me, don’t you?” Anti rumbled, and Henrik couldn’t find it in himself to muster a glare. “I wonder what the others would think, seeing the good doctor being fucked over his desk. Anyone could see us, and they’ll  _ certainly  _ hear us. These walls aren’t thin, and I intend to make you  _ scream.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Henrik fought back a whimper, Anti’s words going straight to his dick, but he tried to keep up his composure.   
“If you’re going to fuck me, then lets get this over with. I have work to do.”   
  
Anti chuckled, but said nothing else, standing and pulling Henrik to his feet, before disappearing and reappearing behind the doctor, pushing him down over the desk, papers flying everywhere.   
  
Henrik was about to make a snide comment about his work when Anti tore his pants and boxers down, before promptly shoving a slick finger into Henrik’s ass, earning a startled yelp and a glare.   
  
“A little warning next time?” He hissed, annoyed.   
  
“Maybe. But you’ve been an ass to me today.”   
  
Henrik was going to snap back, but then that finger curled just  _ so  _ inside of him, and anything he was going to say was lost in a low whine, burying his burning face in his arms.   
  
Anti chuckled, rubbing Henrik’s back with his free hand, slipping another finger in with the first, earning a muffled whine.   
  
Henrik was panting softly when Anti pulled his fingers away, face flushed bright red, eyes lidded and a little unfocused.   
  
“As much as I like your pretty eyes, doc, I think you deserve more of a punishment than cold lube.”   
  
Henrik turned to look at Anti, confused, before his sight blacked out completely, something soft covering his eyes.   
  
“Wh-Anti, what is the meaning of this?!” He growled, raising his hands to try and remove the cloth from his eyes, only to be shoved back down with a yelp, forced to catch himself.   
  
_ “Leave it.”  _ Anti snarled in his ear, low and dangerous, nails growing sharp, digging into Henrik’s hips, enough to hurt.   
  
Henrik shivered, sharply aware of who was leaning over him. Anti could kill him without a second thought. Henrik had bore witness to what he was capable of.   
  
Why did that thought turn him on?   
  
Henrik complied, not moving to remove the blindfold, the pleased rumble Anti let out sending another shiver down his spine.   
  
“Good boy.”   
  
Sharp nails dragged delicately up his sides, tracing the arch of his back before coming back down to the doctors hips, gripping them tightly, claws digging into the skin slightly as the head of Anti’s cock slid inside Henrik easily.   
  
Henrik was already panting, clenching around the intrusion instinctively. It had certainly been a while since he’d gotten anything, even from himself, his body humming with sensitivity as the rest of Anti’s cock slid inside and  _ oh those were ridges what the fuck why did that feel good- _ _  
_ _  
_ Henrik moaned involuntarily, the delicious drag of Anti’s cock going straight to the heat in his groin, squirming against the desk as he was filled, Anti purring in his ear.   
  
“Fuck, you feel good. So hot and tight. You look so pretty when you squirm on my cock.”   
  
Henrik could only whine, the inability to see anything only making his other senses all the sharper, more on edge the longer he went without sight.

“You work so hard, Henrik. Let me handle everything. You won’t be able to think by the time I’m done with you.”    
  
Henrik opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off with a shout as Anti swiftly pulled almost completely out before slamming back into him sharply, and then Anti was fucking Henrik, pinning the doctor's chest against the desk, hands scrabbling for a grip against the wood as the demon rammed into him, his perfect ridged cock stealing the breath from his lungs with each violent thrust, rocking the desk with their movements.

Anti was gripping his hips, nails pricking the skin as he held him still, unable to do anything but wail and claw at the desk, the demon's breath puffing against his shoulder blades.

"Fuckfuck _ FUCK!"  _ Henrik was positively squealing as Anti slammed into him like a jackhammer, the desk groaning in complaint beneath them. He couldn't stop himself, those ridges clawing at his insides,body trying to jolt and jerk, hips trying to move and grind against the demon behind him or rut against the desk, eyes squeezing shut behind the blindfold.

Anti was growling under his breath, leaning up to nip at the doctors ear and shoulders.   
  
“Fuck, so loud already doctor? It’s almost like you want them to hear.” He hissed, teeth grazing Henrik’s neck dangerously. “You want them to know how good I feel?”   
  
Henrik could only gasp and moan, nails scratching against the desk lightly as Anti chuckled, shifting his hips slightly, and Henrik saw white.

"OH  _ FUCK!"  _ He screamed, eyes rolling back behind the blindfold, tears pricking in his eyes. "Fuck me right there! Oh  _ god  _ right there don't stop don't stop yes there oh god fuck it's so good please Anti don't stop-" he babbled, spasming around the perfect cock inside of him, back arching sharply, incoherent cries bouncing off the walls.

Anti groaned low in his throat, doubling his efforts to completely ruin the doctor, fucking him with inhuman force and speed, slamming into his prostate with perfect accuracy, earning another resonating scream.

Henrik was rapidly losing his ability to think, tears soaking into the cloth over his eyes, completely forgetting English, howling out near-incoherently in his native tongue.

" Scheiße -Hör nicht auf ich bin so nah bitte hör nicht auf bitte ich werde kommen-"

Anti snarled, biting into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, and Henrik was careening over the edge with a wail.

Henrik had never felt this level of sheer euphoria, the world going completely white, unaware of anything around him. It was like a flash grenade of pleasure had exploded in his face, his entire body jerking and convulsing uncontrollably. He was fairly certain he passed out for a moment.

When he came to, he was panting hard, body shaking and twitching, everything hot and oversensitive.

He whimpered softly when he felt Anti cum inside of him, voice weak and broken, an overwhelming exhaustion settling into his bones as he panted, completely unbothered by his lack of ability to see, blinking up at Anti blankly when the blindfold was removed.

"You alright doc?" Anti mumbled, and Henrik nodded numbly, whining hoarsely when Anti pulled out, only to squeak as he was lifted up bridal style, leaning against the demon's broad chest.

Anti nuzzled his hair gently, cooing softly to him.

"Good boy. You did so good. Just relax now. I've got you." He soothed, and Henrik didn't even have the strength to nod, humming low in his throat as he melted against the beast, eyes falling shut as the world faded into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know there;s nothing really new kink wise but whATEVER my first draft sucked so i scrapped it entirely  
> also i did not come up with the line "you hideously dick-minded creature", that honor goes to Asreoniplier

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/codradin


End file.
